


Lip Service

by crimson_calamity



Series: Bullseye, right where the feelings are [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Fixation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pre-OT7, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: Jaebeom likes having things in his mouth. Jinyoung has noticed this. But now that he's noticed it, he cannotun-notice it and it's really starting to get distracting.





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the horny drunk love pile friends,,,, this has Shenanigans galore and a lot of drinking and stupid drunken antics and a lot of stupid jokes lmao :3 this was born out of me writing unnecessary set up for the kink meme prompt ive claimed and craving some sweet poly action... this isn't like. True ot7 yet but it is like. getting there and it definitely a set up for it lol,, that being said, enjoy!! if u want a song to listen to try [tyron hapi - anyway feat mimosa](https://youtu.be/DqPo-9b-NJY) its a bop and it works pretty well for one scene which u will know when u get to lol <3 have fun!! let me know if I've missed any tags please!!

The first time Jinyoung really notices Jaebeom's, uh, _ fixation, _ is during movie night. Every Thursday, rain or shine, exams or not, whatever, their squad - their strange, noisy, lovably dysfunctional squad - meets at Jackson's for movie night. It's only been at Jackson's for the last year, now that him and Mark have the biggest apartment, but they've done it for many more than that, since Mark, Jackson and Jaebeom met in first year, each of the rest of them adding on as time went on.

The sight of Jaebeom eating is not a rare one. Jinyoung lives with him for fuck's sake, so even if he wasn't always snacking on something, Jinyoung would have seen him eating hundreds of times. But this time, for this particular movie, for whatever reason, he's decided to eat an ice cream. It's one of the ones on sticks, a knock off unbranded thing from the nearest supermarket. One of the white chocolate ones. It looks nice. But that's not why Jinyoung can't stop staring. No, it's how he's eating it; Jinyoung, call him a madman if you will _ Yugyeom _ , eats his ice cream by biting it, because it's quicker and less messy and it doesn't drag it out. Jaebeom clearly subscribes to a different method, because he _ doesn't _. He gets the chocolate coating off, then licks it. Very slowly. He keeps digging his tongue into it and sucking on the whole thing, but he doesn't move his hand, just--bobs his head forwards and slowly pulls back off. And he's getting ice-cream dribbles on his hands, which goes against everything his stupid clean freak self stands for, and there's even some on his chin and Jinyoung really doesn't know why he can't stop staring. 

Well. He does know. His mind hasn't just sunk into the gutter, it's full on dived in. He's not doing an incredibly subtle job either, considering the three independent kicks and nudges he's received from Jackson, Youngjae and Bambam respectively, but so far, Jaebeom doesn't seem any the wiser. Jinyoung tries to focus on the film after the fourth kick and outright snicker from Yugyeom, but it's _ hard _ . Just the concentrating. Nothing else. He's not sure why _ now _ , why _ this _ is the moment his brain decides to realise that yes, Jaebeom has got a mouth and he does put some things in there, but now it has, he can't look at him the same way. The only blessings Jinyoung has are that a) Jaebeom's apparently engrossed and not repeatedly glancing in Jinyoung's direction to check his reaction like he normally would during movie night and b) he's sat opposite him, so Jinyoung's not obviously craning his neck to stare. 

The film continues. Jinyoung can't remember any of it. What he does remember is Jaebeom, finally done with the messiest ice cream ever, puts the stick in his mouth to wipe his hands on a tissue and then just doesn't take it out. He keeps it there, between his teeth, moving it side to side or flipping it over with his tongue, jaw working and flexing and his cheeks hollowing when he occasionally sucks on it. Once or twice, during loud climactic parts of the film Jinyoung barely glances at, he takes it out to tap it against his lips, usually pursed but occasionally parting on a gasp at- whatever is happening on-screen. Jinyoung doesn't know. He's watching a different show. 

Jinyoung manages to shake some modicum of sense back into himself when the credits start rolling and everyone starts shifting and groaning. He rubs his eyes, yawning when Mark does and setting off a chain reaction. Of course, because his luck is so great, he happens to be finished and lift his head just as Jaebeom gets infected, the stick falling from his mouth as he yawns wide and stretches his arms over his head. His t-shirt rides up with it, baring a strip of smooth stomach and a little hint of a happy trail above the waistband of his sweatpants. Jinyoung forces himself not to stare or to wonder if he's bothered with boxers underneath - he knows that he doesn't sometimes, a fact he wished wasn't burned into his brain. 

"What did you think Jinyoung?" Comes an innocent question from Yugyeom; so not innocent at all. Jinyoung glowers at him darkly. 

"It was alright." He snips back. Yugyeom narrows his eyes and grins as Bambam goes in for the kill. 

"What was your favourite part then?" He chirps, batting his eyelids with his chin on his cupped hands. Jinyoung glares harder, internally floundering for literally anything that happened in the film. 

"It wasn't _ that _ good, there's nothing to favour." Jaebeom may have a mouth that Jinyoung's painfully aware of now, but damn if he isn't good at coming to his rescue. He grins all wide and sweet when Jinyoung shoots him a grateful look, the silver stud in his nose - new, though something he's talked about getting for a while now - catching the light as they're turned back on, but he keeps the stick between his front teeth. Bambam scoffs and there's a chorus of snickers, but it's easy to ignore them when Jaebeom's smiling like that. 

The stick remains a companion as Jinyoung and Jaebeom ready themselves to leave, all of Mark and Jackson's extra space already claimed by the younger three. Jaebeom keeps it in his mouth as he drags his leather jacket on over his t-shirt and steps into his battered trainers. Jinyoung keeps shooting glances at it, glowering like his wayward thoughts are entirely the stick's fault. Huffing to himself, Jinyoung yanks his shoes on and fiddles with the drawstrings of his hoodie. 

Jaebeom glances back at him with a grin and jerks his chin at the door; Jinyoung goes to follow, only to be stopped by a hand on his elbow. Mark, it turns out, staring at him with a knowing look. 

"Dude," he drawls, lips dragged into a smirk, "you need to chill." Jinyoung puffs up, ready to retort, but Mark smoothly talks over his attempts at a protest. "I swear, it looked like you were about to leap the length of the living room." He says with relish; a snort of laughter sounds behind him and Jackson appears to drape himself over Mark's shoulders. 

"You coming?" Jaebeom calls from behind him, hanging in through the open door with his eyebrows raised at Jinyoung. Bristling, mortified at being called out, Jinyoung bares his teeth in an attempt at a smile. 

"Yep," he grits out, "let's go, hyung." He jostles Mark's hand off to another chorus of giggles and stomps out of the door after Jaebeom.

("Everything okay?" Jaebeom asks when they're halfway home. Jinyoung's been silent the whole way, examining and mulling over his own thoughts. The question startles him a bit, but he plays it off, glancing over at Jaebeom and smiling. He looks worried, wringing his beanie between his hands as they slow to a stop. 

"Yeah," Jinyoung says, breath puffing out as mist between them, "just thinking." Jaebeom nods, studying his face. The stick is finally gone, tossed into a bin as they'd left, so Jinyoung's focus isn't solely in one place; his hair is growing out, almost falling into his eyes and still gently wavy from the perm he'd had to get for losing a bet with Bambam, and his eyes are soft, pink lips turned down at the corners from his worried frown. But then he smiles and his whole face lights up and Jinyoung's heart does a funny little leap in his chest. 

"Okay," he murmurs, "but here." He lifts the beanie and tugs it onto Jinyoung's head, making sure to cover his ears. It's nice and warm and only now does Jinyoung realise how cold the November air was against his head. "I'm cold just looking at you." Jinyoung snorts and elbows his arm as they slowly start walking again. 

"Won't you get cold though, hyung?" He asks, sweet and wheedling and, sure enough, Jaebeom snorts and slings an arm around Jinyoung's neck to drag him closer. Jinyoung smiles and pretends like he's not exactly where he wanted to be. 

"Well you'll just have to warm me up then.") 

** **

Their group plays it fairly fast and loose with the traditional "rules" of relationships. According to anyone that isn't them, Mark and Jackson are boyfriends, Yugyeom and Bambam are in the grey area between friends with benefits and dating, Youngjae does his own thing and Jinyoung and Jaebeom are best friends. From within the mire however, things are a little more nebulous. Jinyoung knows for a fact that he himself has kissed all six of them at some point or another, though some more than others. He's been sandwiched between Mark and Jackson more times than he cares to remember, slept with Youngjae a few times and he's definitely got off and more with Yugyeom and Bambam separately and together. They collectively don’t really talk about it very much, not specifically. They probably should, but for now it’s easy and casual and fun and they all stay safe and get regularly tested for STIs, so it can wait for now.

Jaebeom is a little removed. Jinyoung’s kissed him before, but only when drunk or playing truth or dare, and nothing much beyond that, which was quite a long time ago now too. This is because Jaebeom had a boyfriend for a while. His boyfriend turned out to be a bit of a dick and Jaebeom freely admitted after they broke up that he only kept him around for the last couple of weeks because his stroke game was so good. Shortly after that, he was absorbed into the murk of their group's relationship, so he's only really been _ involved _ for a couple of months. Things have happened, but relatively slowly. This of course means that Jaebeom's definitely already slept with Yugyeom and/or Bambam, probably both, because they don't know the meaning of slow. 

But it's one thing to know that Jaebeom's _ getting involved _ with people in the abstract and another entirely to see it in action. And oh boy is he in action; it's nearly two am, they're all in a club, Jinyoung's real drunk and he's in a booth with Jackson and Youngjae, both of whom start cheering as Jaebeom begins snogging the guy he's dancing with. Jinyoung doesn't know him, but Jaebeom seemed to recognise him, grinning and speaking into his ear when he'd glanced back to see who'd started grinding on him a few minutes ago. 

"Ah, I'm so proud of him," Youngjae says, wiping a mock tear from his eye.

"I know, it seems like only yesterday that we were telling him to give asshat the boot." Jackson pretends to sob, draping himself over Youngjae. 

"You know he's literally older than both of you, right?" Jinyoung grumbles around his straw, chin on his hand and eyes on Jaebeom. He just gets twin snorts and even louder faux lamenting from the pair of them, but it's easy to drown them out thanks to the cacophony blasting from the speakers, loud enough that the bass turns Jinyoung's stomach to jelly. Not that it needs any help with that; he's wobbly enough to be glad he's sat down just watching Jaebeom. It's dark and he can't see much of their faces, but the guy is tall and fairly built and Jinyoung can see them kissing like their lives depended on it. Jaebeom's hands are in the dude's hair and the dude's hands slide down Jaebeom's sides and around to grab two handfuls of his ass and, well, Jinyoung knows who he'd rather be in this situation. 

"Oooh, someone seems jealous." Jackson says slyly, prodding Jinyoung's cheek. Without moving his head, Jinyoung glares at him out of the corner of his eye and takes a slurp of his drink. 

"Jealousy is a stupid emotion." He states in lieu of actually answering; he's not jealous, not exactly. He's not upset; seeing Jaebeom enthusiastically kissing someone doesn't make him angry or sad, he's quite enjoying the show in fact. He just thinks he might enjoy it even more if he were an active participant. His eyes cut back to the scene before them, a warm swooping sort of feeling dropping through his gut as he watches Jaebeom's head fall back loosely, his partner's lips attaching to his throat and hands dragging his hips forwards into a clumsy grind. His insides squirm when Jaebeom's lips, shiny in the flashing strobe lights, part, wondering if it's on a gasp or a moan. 

"Wow, you need to get laid hyung." Youngjae grumbles beside him, but Jinyoung was never really listening in the first place. Throat dry and head spinning, Jinyoung sits up, spits his straw out and knocks back the rest of his drink, much to the amusement of his tablemates. 

"You're right, he's so _ thirsty- _" Jackson cackles. Jinyoung scoffs, about to turn and glare at him, but before he manages to drag his eyes away, Jaebeom's head turns, lolling to the side to catch Jinyoung's gaze. Pinned, Jinyoung stares back, his already warm face rapidly overheating; he's not even sure if Jaebeom can actually see him, it's dark and people mill between them and his eyes are heavy and probably pretty hazy and there's still a dude attached to his neck, slowly mapping his way down towards the open collar of the silky black shirt Bambam had wrestled him into on pain of death. Jinyoung swallows and Jaebeom licks his lips, either slowly and deliberately or just slowly and drunkenly; about to spontaneously combust, Jinyoung opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. 

And then Jaebeom _ smiles _, all sweet and lovely with a sparkle of something knowing in his eyes. Jinyoung coughs and tears his eyes away to giggles from Youngjae and Jackson, though he can't help sneaking a couple of glances back. Panic slams into him when he sees Jaebeom say something into the dude's ear then steps away from him with a pat to his butt, picking his way through swaying bodies to stumble out of the crowd in front of their table. 

"Hey," he says, "where is everyone?" He's drunk just like the rest of them, tripping over his words and collapsing gratefully into the space a snickering Jackson makes for him. 

"Getting shots." Youngjae says, a dawning horror in his voice as he realises just what that means. Jackson whoops and Jaebeom snorts, eyes twinkling as he catches Jinyoung's flustered gaze again. Jinyoung smiles back and coughs a laugh when he yelps at a sharp elbow to the side from Jackson. 

"What are doing here though, man? You were totally in there." He exclaims loudly, grabbing Jaebeom's shoulders and shaking him side to side. 

"Yeah, hyung, what gives?" Youngjae asks, digging his heel into Jinyoung's shin under the table and waggling his eyebrows when he looks over in outrage. Jaebeom snorts and slaps Jackson's hands off himself, dragging him down into a headlock and ruffling his hair out of its carefully crafted style as Jackson squawks and pleads for mercy. 

"Couldn't I just want to spend the night with my friends?" He asks, pretending to be hurt, grinning and wrinkling his nose at Jinyoung's snort. Jinyoung plops his chin onto his hand again, a warm fuzzy feeling blooming in his chest. "Besides," Jaebeom sniffs, finally releasing Jackson and leaning over the table, patting the sticky surface until Jinyoung gets the hint and takes his hand; his blinding smile is worth the stupid coos that gets from the other two, "he was a shit kisser anyway." He says it quietly, conspiratorially as though only meant for Jinyoung, ignoring the snorts of knowing laughter from the other two in favour of beaming when Jinyoung giggles. Or, well, he ignores them while he can, giving in and groaning when Jackson whines and slaps his arm. 

"Oh I get it, you just want to snog J-" Youngjae starts, making Jaebeom splutter and Jackson shriek with laughter, but whatever else he was going to say - and Jinyoung flat out refuses to speculate right now - is interrupted by the return of Bambam, Yugyeom and Mark, each carrying three shots and chattering amongst themselves. Miraculously little is spilled as they set them onto the table. 

"Right then-" Bambam crows, pushing shots across to each of them- "bottoms up, fuckers." Him and Yugyeom each keep two for themselves, waiting expectantly for everyone to grab one. Mark and Jackson waste no time, immediately knocking theirs back and swearing in sync. Youngjae grimaces at his but follows suit, coughing into his sleeve and groaning. Jinyoung pushes his away. 

"I'm good." He mumbles, queasy just at the thought. He gets a chorus of good-natured boos, but Mark quite happily snatches his up and downs it too, accepting Yugyeom's high five with a wheezing laugh. Jaebeom squeezes his hand, dragging Jinyoung's gaze back to him. 

"You okay?" He asks softly, lost in the cackles of those watching Bambam building himself up to his shots, while Yugyeom has already finished his with a terrifying lack of reaction. Jinyoung nods, smiling reassuringly. 

"Yeah I'm just- drunk enough already." He mumbles. Jaebeom snorts, grimaces down at the shot in front of him and sighs heavily, scratching next to his nose piercing and shoving damp hair up out of his eyes; it just flops down again, but the whole thing makes Jinyoung's insides knot themselves together. 

"Yeah," he grumbles, "me too." But rather than push his away like Jinyoung sensibly did, he picks it up and drinks it. Well, mostly; not all of it goes in, a few drops of vodka - Jinyoung assumes it's vodka, but he's really not sure - roll down his jaw and leave his mouth wet, soft and shiny and inviting. 

"Alright, but I'm not carrying you home, hyung." Jinyoung sighs, tearing his eyes away and cursing his stupid drunk thoughts. Gasping, Jaebeom laughs, wiping his jaw and licking his lips again, tongue poking out to catch a drop at the corner of his mouth. 

"If you say so, Jinyoungie." His singsong tone is ruined a little by a cough and he reaches for Jinyoung's empty drink and makes grabby hands at it; most of the ice has melted now, leaving a mouthful of water at the bottom. Jinyoung pushes it towards him, watching him lift it with a mumbled thank you and completely miss his mouth with the straw. Jinyoung forcefully averts his eyes when he sticks his tongue out to try and catch it, mouthing at it and grinning around it when he finally does, all because he didn't want to let go of Jinyoung's hand. 

"Oi!" Youngjae snaps beside him, jabbing him in the squishy bits of his side. "Stop staring at hyung and let me out." It's now Jinyoung realises that he's being stared at expectantly and amusedly by every single one of them, with Jaebeom either blissfully unaware or not giving a shit. Face flaming, Jinyoung scrambles to his feet, but Jaebeom won't let go of his hand so he ends up standing awkwardly over him as Youngjae and Jackson shuffle their way out of the booth. All of them bustle away towards the dance floor, Yugyeom waggling his eyebrows suggestively as they go. Jinyoung sighs and plops back into his seat, determinedly avoiding Jaebeom's gaze as he snickers and slurps through the straw. 

** **

(Drunk Jaebeom is heavy. Jinyoung finds himself bitterly regretting skipping out on going to the gym with Jackson for the last few weeks as he hauls his mostly deadweight flatmate through their front door and into the hallway. His arms give out and Jaebeom's way too drunk to hold his own weight in time, so they end up crashing to the floor, Jinyoung sprawled onto Jaebeom's chest. Jaebeom, of course, finds this hilarious. 

"Fuck-" Jinyoung groans to peals of high-pitched laughter, kicking the door shut behind him and shoving up onto his hands and knees- "you okay, hyung?" He asks, sluggishly patting his arms and chest to check for obvious breaks. Giggling with the most adorable smile, Jaebeom nods, reaching up to sling both arms around Jinyoung's neck. 

"I'm fine," he murmurs, surprisingly steady, "you're fine too." Jinyoung sighs; he is, thanks for asking. He starts trying to sit up, but Jaebeom won't let him, clinging obstinately and pouting up at him. 

"C'mon, I want to go to bed." Jinyoung whines, but Jaebeom just pouts more vigorously and shakes him side to side before dragging him down into a crushing hug. Jinyoung wheezes and flails, laughing breathlessly when Jaebeom giggles again and nuzzles into his neck. "I thought I was supposed to be the lightweight here." 

"You are," Jaebeom retorts, words running together, "I'm just fucked." Jinyoung snorts. 

"You wish." He's expecting a prod or a groan, but instead he gets a wistful sigh and a thoughtful expression. 

"Yeah," he mumbles, eyes sliding from Jinyoung's eyes down to his lips, "I do.")

** **

((Jinyoung eventually rolls Jaebeom into bed. Well, into Jinyoung's bed, because every time he tried shoving him towards his own he just staggered back and clung to him until he relented. If Jinyoung's being honest, he doesn't really mind. Though he almost chokes on his own saliva when Jaebeom just strips his jeans off and drops his shirt on top of them, flopping onto the mattress in just his boxers and socks and bundling himself in Jinyoung's duvet. 

"What are you doing, hyung?" Jinyoung hisses. Jaebeom blinks owlishly up at him. 

"Going to sleep." He mumbles, barely comprehensible around his drunken slur and the duvet covering his mouth. Jinyoung sighs and stares at him. His eyes just crease in a hidden smile and Jinyoung, like he so often does, gives in. 

"Let me in then." He mutters, undressing himself and pulling on the oversized shirt he sleeps in. Jaebeom grins triumphantly and unwraps himself, stretching both arms out and bundling Jinyoung against his chest when he flops down beside him. 

"Night, Jinyoungie." He mumbles into Jinyoung's hair. Warm and content, Jinyoung hugs him back. 

"Goodnight hyung." He whispers; he's out like a light within seconds.)) 

** **

Jinyoung's really going to murder Bambam in cold blood. Not only has he arrived, all fanfare and screeching, begging for Jinyoung's help on his creative writing assignment - he's doing a history degree, why did he take a module on creative writing? - during Jinyoung's craved silent reading time, he's also brought _ snacks _ and _ Yugyeom _ with him. Yugyeom needs no explanation as an irritant, but the snacks. The snacks. Jinyoung's about to pop a blood vessel, because along with the usual crisps and packets of cookies he bulk buys, he's brought a big sharing bag of sweets for some goddamn reason. Sweets that Jaebeom, the only one besides Mark that Jinyoung can tolerate being in the same room with while he reads, eagerly pounced on as soon as they were brought out. Sweets that include lollipops. Jinyoung craves death. 

"You mean I've been using a semicolon wrong this whole time?" Bambam laments, flopping face down onto the sofa when Jinyoung sighs a yes. Yugyeom coos, petting his hair and glowering at Jinyoung, while Jaebeom, sat in an armchair with his legs kicked up over the arm, snorts with laughter. He grins at Jinyoung, eyes sparkling with mirth, grabbing the lolly stick and popping it out of his mouth. 

"At least you know now." He says cheerfully, sticking his red-stained tongue out to drag the lolly along it with a wink sent Jinyoung's way. Jinyoung simmers, heat licking at his face, as he tries to focus on Bambam's draft. 

"Just, use it to connect related phrases together, not just when you're bored of using commas." He says briskly, trying not to burst into flames when Jaebeom pops the lolly back into his mouth and sucks on it audibly. Bambam just whines pitifully and clings to Yugyeom. "Most of it is fine. It's pretty good actually." Jinyoung says, highlighting a final spelling mistake and pushing Bambam's laptop back across the table. Bambam immediately perks up, eyes wide and hopeful. 

"Really?" He gasps. Jinyoung nods, settling back into his chair. Whooping, he springs up and dives across the room to drag Jinyoung into a hug and plant a kiss onto his cheek. "Thanks hyung!" Jinyoung smiles begrudgingly and squeezes him back, plopping back down and curling his legs underneath himself when he's released. His gaze drifts, as it so often does, to Jaebeom, who's watching him with a soft little smile half hidden behind the lolly he's resting against his lips. He doesn't seem embarrassed about being caught either, red-stained lips pulling wider into a grin and his eyes curving up into pretty crescents. Jinyoung shifts in his seat, pressing his lips together against the silly flustered smile that wants to spread over his face. 

"-hyung. Hyung. Hey. Jinyoung hyung." Jinyoung jolts from his reverie to twin snickers from Yugyeom and Bambam, the latter the one speaking with a knowing grin and his eyebrows climbing into his hair. Jinyoung coughs and stares at him pointedly. "Party. Friday. At ours. You and Jaebeom hyung are coming." Jinyoung's about to protest - he has some work he wanted to get done on Saturday and he really won't do it after a Yugbam™️ party as they've decided to call them - but Yugyeom just talks over him. 

"And no, you have no choice." He chirps. Jinyoung groans, hanging his head. 

"Fine," Jaebeom grumbles, words thick around his lolly, "but you're buying the alcohol." 

** **

(“Why do we always just go along with their nonsense?” Jinyoung sighs once the dastardly duo have left, flopping back into his rightful place on the sofa and closing his eyes. Jaebeom snorts.

“Because we love them, I guess.” He mumbles, rather unconvincingly. Jinyoung cracks one eye open, swallowing down the excess saliva that pools in his mouth at the sight of Jaebeom dragging the lolly out of his mouth far too slowly. It pops out from between his lips and he licks them again, shooting Jinyoung a lazy smile.

“I guess,” Jinyoung mutters, determinedly closing his eyes again, “seems like more trouble than it’s worth sometimes.” Jaebeom snorts and his chair creaks before the sofa dips besides him. He jumps at a weight landing on his leg, lifting his head from the back cushions to peer down at Jaebeom; his head pillowed on Jinyoung’s thigh and legs dangling over the opposite arm, he smiles innocently, lollipop stick poking out between his teeth. Jinyoung arches an eyebrow down at him. “Careful you don’t choke.” He says briskly to try and cover up his fluster. Jaebeom rolls his eyes but grabs the stick and pops it out of his mouth again. 

“Read your book, Jinyoung-ah.” He says, tongue poking out to lap at what’s left of the pink sweet while he settles more comfortably onto the sofa cushions. It’s almost physically impossible to drag his eyes away, but Jinyoung manages, marking down the little pleased quirk to Jaebeom’s lips as simple satisfaction that he’s doing what he’s told.)

** **

“I think I like Jaebeom hyung.” Jinyoung blurts. Jackson, hunched over his laptop, sighs. 

"Okay, so? You're not special, we all like him, we're friends dumbass." He mutters. Jinyoung vibrates with stress. 

"No, I mean, I like- want to- you know-" He stops, tongue tied and flustered with an embarrassed flush rising up his face. Jackson looks at him, then drags a hand down his face. 

“Congratulations, you’re officially the last to know,” he says exhaustedly, "and once again, you're not special. Welcome to the wanting-to-fuck-Jaebeom club, you're officially the seventh member." Jinyoung bristles at his bluntness and kicks him under the table, but he doesn’t even flinch. “What do you want, a medal?” He lifts his head to raise both eyebrows at him. 

“I want advice!” He hisses. Jackson stares blankly at him.

“Uh. Tell him?” He says slowly, like he’s talking to an idiot. Who knows, maybe he is. 

“But what if he-” Jinyoung starts panicking, but Jackson chucks a pen at him and that startles him into shutting up.

“You are such a moron. You’re literally the densest person I know.” He says it so matter-of-factly as he smacks himself repeatedly on the forehead with the heels of his hands, Jinyoung’s genuinely offended. “I swear to fucking god, he’s literally-”

“Hi-” literally right here; Jaebeom just appears out of fucking nowhere, though Jinyoung thinks that’s mostly because he’s been half-hidden behind the stack of books he’s carrying- “everything okay?” He asks when they both fall deathly silent; there’s a frown on his face when he deposits the books onto the table and emerges from behind them, halfway between suspicious and concerned. 

“Yeah, Jinyoung’s just-” Jackson stops with a punched out noise when Jinyoung kicks him under the table again, this time a lot harder.

“Fine. Jinyoung’s just fine.” He says innocently, smiling at Jaebeom’s alarmed glance.

“If you say so.” He says slowly, dragging a chair out and lowering himself into it. Jinyoung nods firmly and glowers at his lecture notes, while Jackson wheezes and cusses him out under his breath. 

They study for a while in general silence. Jackson leaves first, claiming to have fencing practise but Jinyoung saw his phone light up with a text from Mark, so it’s probably a booty call. Jaebeom seems to agree, shooting him a knowing smirk before returning to his textbooks. Jinyoung attempts to do the same, but his eyes snag on something and he has to resist the urge to slam his forehead down onto the table; Jaebeom, as if it wasn’t bad enough that he’s wearing his glasses rather than his contact lenses today _ and _ has swapped the stud in his nose out for a silver ring, has the end of his pen in his mouth. He chews on it as he reads, occasionally frowning and pursing his lips around it when he reaches a particularly indecipherable paragraph, his tongue catching between his teeth whenever he pops it out to write something into his notebook.

Jinyoung forces himself to look back down, staring unseeingly at his lecture notes. Why has his life - and just his life, nothing else - become so hard? Why is his focus so specifically on Jaebeom’s mouth too? There are other things he could be fixating on and others in their group with pretty lips, Bambam especially. Maybe it’s just because this feels a little new, since Jaebeom’s only recently been absorbed into their collective nonsense. Maybe Jinyoung’s just horny. This feels like the more plausible explanation.

His phone buzzes, scaring the life out of him. Jaebeom doesn’t say anything about his jolt, but he’s clearly trying not to laugh when Jinyoung risks a glance at him. Embarrassed, Jinyoung snatches his phone up and unlocks it, only to immediately lock it again with a groan when he sees a text from Jackson just reading “communication babey” followed by a lot of kissy lips emojis and eggplants. Jinyoung rubs his eyes and drops his hands to the table. 

Jaebeom’s looking at him over the top of his glasses when he lifts his head again, eyebrows raised, lips parted and the end of the pen between his teeth. Internally aflame and desperately trying not to show it, Jinyoung sighs and pockets his phone.

“Do you want a coffee, hyung?” He asks tiredly. Jaebeom smiles, eyes crinkling up, and he pulls the pen out of his mouth.

“Thanks, Jinyoungie.” He says, quiet but sparkling and warm. Jinyoung, in lieu of actual words, laughs squeakily and scrambles away.

** **

(Jinyoung returns twenty minutes later carrying two coffees, one black and one white with three sugars, and a strawberry and white chocolate cookie. He keeps the black coffee for himself and sets the other stuff onto the table in front of Jaebeom, who’s got his headphones in and a deep frown on his face. He startles at the sudden appearance of caffeine and food, tugging out his headphones and looking up at Jinyoung in surprise.

“There was an offer if you got both.” He says. There wasn't one, but Jaebeom’s face lights up with a lovely grateful smile, so the white lie was definitely worth it. Plus he breaks the cookie in half and slides one of them across the table like Jinyoung knew he was going to, but that’s just a nice bonus.)

** **

(("Wait, who's the seventh member?" Jinyoung blurts that evening as he drapes himself over Jackson's couch. Mark looks at him like he's gone mad, but Jackson yells from the kitchen:

"Oh please, you know Jaebeom would absolutely fuck himself if he had a clone or something." Jinyoung opens his mouth to argue, considers the point, and closes his mouth again. Mark ahhs and nods, like this conversation actually makes sense, then cocks his head, a thoughtful expression coming to his face. 

"Is it sex or masturbation if you fuck your own clone?" He muses. Jackson skids into the room, pointing at Mark with his mouth open ready to give his opinion. Jinyoung wishes he'd never brought up the topic.))

** **

Jinyoung, much to the dismay of everyone else in the squad, decides to get some work done before the party; this, really, is because he doesn’t want to start drinking at five pm because he’ll just pass out by nine if he does that. He ends up having to text them every five minutes to reassure them that he’s actually still coming, but he gets _ some _ of his work done before leaving the library at seven. After this, he goes home, gets showered and shovels some cold chow mein into his face before heading over to Yugyeom and Bambam’s flat. He arrives at eight. Yugyeom answers the door, already plastered.

“Hyung, you made it!” He whoops, diving onto him and hanging off his neck. Staggering under the weight of all 6+ feet of him, Jinyoung gradually maneuvres them back into the flat and kicks the door shut behind him.

“Yes, hello Gyeom-ah.” He sighs, patting him on the shoulder before trying and failing to peel him off. Instead, he’s dragged through the sitting room, past the rest of them sprawled over any available soft surface, be it the two small sofas, a beanbag and Jackson’s lap in Mark’s case and into the kitchen, where Yugyeom finally detaches to shove a cold beer into his hands. He bounds away without another word to plop himself into the only available seat space next to Bambam, tucking neatly into his side.

“Never have I ever got off with two people within an hour.” Jackson says, eyes narrowed at Youngjae next to him, who swears colourfully and swigs from his own beer.

“I’m feeling a little targeted right now.” He grumbles when he’s finished. Mark, who had also taken a drink, reaches over to slap his arm. Jinyoung, by now extremely used to their antics, sighs, propping himself against the wall and popping the cap off his beer with the keyring bottle opener he’d been given by the student’s union. Jaebeom, sat roughly opposite him in the squashy green beanbag, smiles at him, the rim of the bottle resting against his lips. Jinyoung returns it with a brief eye roll, which makes Jaebeom laugh and Bambam start complaining.

“Enough of the telepathy, we get it, you’re married.” One of Jinyoung’s eyes twitches and Jaebeom starts laughing so hard he goes silent, which just makes everyone start heckling. 

“Alright alright, it’s all very funny,” Jinyoung snaps, exasperated but not actually mad, “just get on with it, I’m far too sober for you lot right now.” He punctuates his point with a long swig of beer - it doesn’t taste great, but it is strong, which is the main thing - which earns him a cheer from Yugyeom. Jaebeom’s still snickering behind his bottle and pointedly avoiding Jinyoung’s eyes so he doesn’t start laughing again, but Mark shifts, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in Jackson’s arms, the hand not holding his drink gripping the back of his neck.

"Never have I ever put switch on my grindr profile then complained bitterly to a friend afterwards because my date asked me to top." Mark says, utterly straight-faced. There's a chorus of whoops as Jaebeom, his mirth finally draining away, sags in the bean bag, sliding down until he's knelt on the floor but still lying back against it. He lifts his head to take a drink before flopping back into position. 

"That was one time." He laments exhaustedly. Everyone bursts into laughter, though Jinyoung’s decent enough to hide his behind his hand.

"It's okay hyung, not everyone's cut out for that top life." Bambam says understandingly. Jaebeom splutters, scrambling upright. 

"I do like topping! It's-" he pauses, sliding fully off the beanbag to kneel on the floor and waving his drink in front of him as he struggles for a word- "it's _ fine _ -" the laughter, which had started to die down, picks back up again full force- "it is! And I _ did _, for the record, I'm just-" 

"In denial about being a bottom." Jackson chips in, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "It's okay hyung, you remember when Youngjae went through the same crisis about being a top." He gets a vicious slap to the chest in retaliation; Youngjae does it with such a sweet smile but terrifying narrowed eyes that Jinyoung shivers, glad he's not on the receiving end of his icy stare. A sentiment shared apparently:

“Well, mark me down as scared and horny,” blurts Bambam, who tends to quote memes when he's stressed, staring at Youngjae with wide eyes. Yugyeom wheezes a laugh and reaches over the gap between the sofas to high-five Youngjae while Jackson starts laughing again too, hard enough he jostled Mark almost off his lap. 

"Okay, but Jaebeom, you're suspiciously silent after Jackson's assertion-" Mark says, shooting him a calculating smirk; he coughs and splutters a bit and Jinyoung takes pity on him. 

"Never have I ever kicked anyone out of my flat so I could have sex." Jinyoung pipes up loudly; everyone except himself and Jaebeom - apparently the only decent friends here - groans loudly and takes a drink, forgetting the previous conversation in favour of cussing Jinyoung out. Jaebeom shoots him a grateful smile, raising his bottle in a little toast to moving on the conversation, before whirling with a yell when a bottle cap bounces off Jinyoung's forehead. 

"Yugyeom-!" Said culprit is unrepentant, regardless of Jaebeom's panicked squawks about potential eye injuries, taking another swig and shooting an unconvincing death glare in Jinyoung's direction. 

"There's no teamwork in never have I ever!" He declares. This apparently makes sense, but only to those who just had to drink. Jinyoung doesn't argue with them. It's never worth it. 

The game eventually continues in much the same vein as it started. Jinyoung drinks moderately often. Most of the others drink a lot more, but Jinyoung's plenty drunk enough from two and a half beers, something that is an eternal source of amusement for everyone else present. As he gets drunker and therefore less inhibited, he moves from leaning against the wall, to perching on the arm of the sofa next to Youngjae, to eventually sharing Jaebeom's beanbag after almost falling off his previous perch laughing one too many times. It's a snug fit, since it's not a very big beanbag; Jaebeom ends up giving him most of the space, but is resultantly forced to lean into Jinyoung to stay on. Jinyoung is not complaining. 

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Jackson whoops when never have I ever starts to run out of steam, joyfully kicking an empty beer bottle into the centre of the floor.

“What are you, twelve?” Jinyoung sneers. Jackson, completely deadpan, turns to face him and nods. 

“Well, guess you’d better hand that over then.” Jaebeom says, also deadpan, holding out a hand and beckoning for Jackson’s beer. Jackson’s bravado vanishes and he whines, hugging it to his chest and hiding behind Mark, who just cackles.

“I’m young at heart, alright?” He wails, gaining more laughter from Mark and a snort from Jaebeom. 

"Oh, come on, I haven't played truth or dare in ages, it'll be fun." Youngjae says, bouncing in place with an adorably excited grin but there's a devious light in his eyes that Jinyoung does not trust. There is a reason they don’t play truth or dare very often.

“Yeah, go on, Jinyoung hyung, please?” Yugyeom whines, blinking wide eyes at him and sticking out his bottom lip. Though he would never admit it to anyone, Jinyoung melts, but makes sure to groan begrudgingly when he gives in. 

“Whatever, just- nothing illegal this time, alright?” He pleads. A lot of evilly delighted looks are shared between the lot of them, with the exception of Jaebeom, whose head has dropped onto Jinyoung’s shoulder as he giggles to himself. Jinyoung not quite sure what he’s laughing at, but it’s probably not at him, so he doesn’t really care.

Bambam slides onto the floor, grabs the bottle and spins it. Jinyoung watches it suspiciously, breathing a quiet sigh of relief when it lands on Yugyeom, who crows loudly when Bambam whoops. 

“Truth or dare!” He shrieks. Jinyoung sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, hoping to all hell that they aren’t going to get a noise complaint _ again _.

“Truth.” Yugyeom says after a pause, eyes narrowed suspiciously, but Bambam just surges to his feet and points at him.

“Where did you hide my leopard print jacket?!” He yells; this is clearly an old argument, because Yugyeom groans and sags and drags a cushion over his face.

“I haven’t hidden it anywhere, I’ve told you so many times!” He protests into the cushion. Bambam’s eyes narrow and he puffs up, but then Youngjae hops to his feet to push Bambam back into his chair with a laugh.

“You dumbass, you left it at mine last time you came over.” He cackles. Bambam abruptly deflates and Yugyeom chucks the pillow aside with a triumphant shout; it bounces off the wall, missing Jinyoung’s head by inches and it’s only Jaebeom’s soothing hand on his shoulder that stops Jinyoung from killing him where he stands. Fuming, he takes a drink and slumps, pretending he doesn’t hear Jaebeom snickering beside him. “Right,” Youngjae huffs, crouching down and spinning the bottle again; to Jinyoung’s horror, it comes to a stop pointing directly at him, Jaebeom lurching away from him with a laugh and claiming not it, the traitor, “well, Jinyoung hyung. Truth or dare?” Six pairs of expectant eyes turn on him. Jinyoung narrows his eyes, bolstered by his own tipsiness.

“Dare.” He says slowly, nose in the air. Youngjae plops back down onto the couch and cocks his head.

"I dare you to sit in Jaebeom hyung's lap for the rest of the game." Youngjae drawls, flashing Jinyoung an innocent smile. He gets a round of applause from Jackson and delighted chattering from everyone else. Jinyoung shuts his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. 

"Fine," Jinyoung mumbles, glancing back at Jaebeom sheepishly, "if that's okay with you, hyung." He asks softly, since the others will just say he has to anyway. Jaebeom beams though, looking for all the world like there's nothing he would rather happen, so Jinyoung stands up, lets Jaebeom settle more comfortably on the beanbag, before plopping into his lap. He kind of hates how comfortably he fits, turned a little bit sideways with one arm slung around Jaebeom's broad shoulders to balance himself, how warm and nice the arm that wind around his waist to pull him closer feel, how natural it feels for Jaebeom to lean his head against Jinyoung's chest, but he kind of loves it too. 

"Happy?" Jaebeom asks Youngjae, clearly blindingly so himself. Youngjae shrugs and sips his beer with an evil grin and Jinyoung sighs, settling into the hug since he doesn't seem to have much choice. He takes another hefty swig of beer and Jaebeom mirrors him, but he leaves the bottle against his lips as Bambam crouches to spin the bottle again. Jinyoung tries really hard not to stare, but it's really difficult not to when Jaebeom's got his lips pursed like that, all cute and pouty like he's after a kiss. 

Thankfully, another whoop catches Jinyoung's attention; Bambam leaps to his feat and points imperiously at Mark. 

"Mark hyung, you have to kiss Jaebeom-" Bambam says quickly, clapping his hands together and pointing at Jaebeom instead; why did Jinyoung have to tempt fate by thinking about kissing? Jackson makes a strange wheezing noise, staring imploringly up at Mark

"Yah, I'm your hyung too-!" Jaebeom snaps back, shifting like he'd be leaping across the room if not for Jinyoung on his lap. Bambam rolls his eyes and Mark, shooting an unimpressed look at Jackson's puppy eyes, sighs and stands up. Jackson leans forward eagerly and Jaebeom quietens down when Mark steps in his eye line, softening and tilting his head up to look at him. Jinyoung's stomach clenches and he clears his throat, about to stand up and give them some room but Jaebeom's arms tighten around his waist and Mark leans down, bracing himself with a hand on Jinyoung's thigh. 

As kisses go, it's very short, just a peck, but from his up close and personal view, it seems to take forever to Jinyoung. He holds his breath, stomach fluttering and fingers digging into Jaebeom's shoulder as Mark leans past him to press his lips to Jaebeom's, eyes half open while Jaebeom's fall shut, a soft little sigh rushing out of him when Mark pulls away again. There's a moment of silence during which Jaebeom opens his eyes to smile sweetly up at Mark, while Mark glances at Jinyoung with a knowing little smirk, but of course, this doesn't last. 

"That wasn't a real kiss!" Jackson yells over a chorus of boos. Mark's eyes close and a muscle jumps in his jaw, while Jaebeom presses his lips together to try and suppress a snicker. 

But then Mark opens his eyes again and the hand on Jinyoung's thigh squeezes; Jinyoung watches, dazed, as he grabs the back of Jaebeom's neck and kisses him again, the rest of the calamity falling silent again. This time, Jaebeom's eyes pop wide open before slowly fluttering shut and this time, it does not end quickly. Jinyoung has _ the _ front row seat to this particular show, simmering heat rising inside him as he watches Mark coax Jaebeom's lips apart and glimpses pink tongues sliding past each other. Pressed this close, Jinyoung feels the vibrations of the pleased little noise Jaebeom makes more than he hears it, the arm around his waist tightening while his other hand slides into Mark's hair. 

Mark's breathing hard when he finally pulls away, but Jaebeom is outright panting, a pretty flush sat high on his cheekbones. His parted lips are glistening with saliva, flushed red and puffy with his shiny pink tongue resting just inside his mouth like he's waiting for Mark to kiss him again. The thought hits Jinyoung like lightning; he wants to lean in too, to grip Jaebeom's chin to turn his face towards him and kiss him until they're sore and bruised and swollen, so he can drag a thumb over his lips and feel how well used they are. He catches himself swaying forwards, palm on his shoulder twitching up to grab his neck, only stopping when Jaebeom's gaze slides away from Mark to pin him in place. There's a strange look in his eyes, a little dazed, a little needy, as they drag down Jinyoung's face to rest at his mouth. 

A wolf whistle shatters the moment; Jinyoung jumps, hard enough that only Jaebeom's tight grip on his waist stops him from sliding off his lap entirely. He whips his head around, glaring half heartedly, to see Mark accepting a high-five from Youngjae and plopping back into a dazed Jackson's lap, the three youngest whispering frantically among themselves. His satisfied smile sharpens wickedly as he settles back down, shifting around a little more than is warranted to get comfy; Jackson makes a noise not unlike a squeaky toy being stepped on and grabs his hips to keep him still. 

"Okay, well, now that Jackson has a boner we can move on-" Mark announces briskly, earning a shriek of laughter from Yugyeom and Youngjae and a mortified yelp from Jackson- "someone else spin, I can't move or he'll nut." More laughter and Jackson covers his face with both hands, whining into them pathetically, but he still eagerly leans into the gentle fingers Mark runs through his hair. 

Yugyeom eagerly plops onto the floor, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. Jinyoung watches it, trepidation growing as it slows, and slows, and finally stops. Pointing right at him and Jaebeom. 

"Jaebeom it's your turn, Jinyoung already had one!" Yugyeom yells excitedly. Jaebeom groans, forehead dropping to Jinyoung's shoulder for a moment before he lifts it with a grumbled okay. 

“Truth or dare?” Bambam shoots at him, leaning into Youngjae who's whispering into his ear.

“Truth.” Jaebeom narrows his eyes, red lips twisting suspiciously.

“Would you fuck Jinyoung?” He says without hesitation. Everyone oohs and Jinyoung reels. Jaebeom stares at him, utterly baffled.

“Why would you ask me that-” Jinyoung's soul leaves his body- “when everyone knows that the answer is yes.” Well, _ one _ person didn’t know that. Jinyoung can't breathe, but there's raucous cheering from everyone else in the room. 

"Wait, wait if everyone knew it then you have to do a dare instead!" Youngjae splutters, jumping to his feet and brandishing a beer bottle at Jinyoung, who stands up and stares down at Jaebeom in shock. 

"That's not how it works-" Jaebeom attempts to argue, standing up too with a precarious wobble and sidling away with a panicked expression; he keeps glancing at Jinyoung, who's outright gaping at him, out of the corner of his eye and wincing whenever he does so, lips twisting and catching between his teeth. 

"No it totally is-" Jackson yells, leaping up too and grabbing both Jinyoung and Jaebeom by the arm- "We dare you to go do seven minutes in heaven in Yugyeom's bedroom!" Jinyoung trips over his own feet as they're dragged unceremoniously to said bedroom, its owner screeching after them. 

"Why mine?! Don't fuck in my bed!" Jackson shoves Jinyoung in first, Jaebeom providing a little more resistance but eventually stumbling in too when Mark comes to back Jackson up. The door slams behind him and silence falls in the room. 

It's awkward. Jinyoung's not sure if he's ever been awkward with Jaebeom before, but he feels awkward now. Jaebeom's staring at him like he's about to jump across the room and bite him. Swaying on the spot a little, Jinyoung sighs and folds his arms, staring at an unknown and alarmingly dark stain on the carpet. He's not sure why he's awkward, really, because what Jaebeom said isn't _ bad _. It's what Jinyoung wants to do really, but it just felt weird having it come out in fucking truth or dare. Like he could just be saying it for bravado or as a joke, even though he knows Jaebeom wouldn't do that. 

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebeom finally whispers, very seriously. Jinyoung lifts his head and arches an eyebrow; he shifts, deeply flushed and bouncing nervously on his heels, but he keeps his head up, dragging his already red bottom lip between his teeth. “I’m- if I made you uncomfortable, by saying- you know-” he turns pinker, glancing away for a second before looking back up even more determined- “I’m really sorry. I'll just- go. If you want.” His delivery isn’t perfect, a little too wobbly for true confidence, a little too anxious and embarrassed, but he holds Jinyoung’s gaze. Jinyoung breathes out, letting his arms drop with it. 

“Did you mean it?” He asks, blood rushing in his ears. Jaebeom blows out a long breath and Jinyoung stares at him, taking in his sparkly hoop earrings and the silver ring through his nose, his big white t-shirt halfway tucked into ripped blue jeans, the little anxious frown on his brow and the way he keeps gnawing on the inside of the corner of his pretty red lips. Jinyoung finds some determination of his own welling up from somewhere deep inside him and grabs onto it with all his might.

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says, slow and a little airy, like he thought better of saying it halfway through the word, "yeah I did." Well. That sorts that then. Jinyoung steps forward, seizes two handfuls of his t-shirt and hauls him down the half-inch between them and into a clumsy, beer-flavoured kiss. 

“Cool,” Jinyoung wheezes when they come apart, very un-coolly, “I- want that too.” Swallowing hard, Jaebeom blinks at him, dazed and unfocused for a long few seconds, before he smiles, wide and blinding and relieved, both hands lifting to cup Jinyoung’s jaw before he leans forward again. 

** **

(A knock on the door comes after an indeterminate amount of time. Jinyoung tries to drag himself upright, but Jaebeom clings obstinately to him with both arms and legs, so he can’t really sit up.

“You two better not be fucking on my bed!” Yugyeom yells through the door, which Jinyoung is now very glad that he thought to lock it while he had Jaebeom pushed up against it. He looks down at Jaebeom and his state of mostly full dress - his t-shirt is still technically _ on, _ it’s just rucked up to his armpits - who looks up at Jinyoung in his state of even fuller dress. They share a moment of understanding and Jinyoung leans back down again.)

** **

((They don’t actually fuck at that point in time. But if there were some loud noises made to make everyone _ think _ they had as revenge for putting them in this stupid situation, well, that’s just between them.))

** **

It doesn’t take long for Jinyoung to remember and then bring up Jaebeom’s oral fixation. No, he lasts until Jaebeom next decides to eat one of the many lollipops Bambam had left at their apartment when he “accidentally” forgot his huge bag of sweets, which is about three days after the party. He hadn’t _ meant _ to, not really, he’d just been once again horribly distracted from the book he was trying to read; admittedly, Jaebeom lying his head in Jinyoung’s lap is enough of a distraction anyway considering he keeps grabbing Jinyoung’s hand to make him stroke his hair, but couple that with a lollipop he can’t leave alone and Jinyoung’s in dire straits attention wise. So much so that Jinyoung’s outright put his book down, staring down at Jaebeom as he watches something on the laptop sat on the coffee table, studying his profile and the way his cheeks hollow when he sucks, how he keeps popping it out of his mouth to lap at it and tap it against the flat of his tongue, wondering what _ else _he can do with all of that.

Only to outright flinch when he abruptly bites down on it, crunching the sweet into pieces and tossing the stick away onto the table. He cringes and Jaebeom’s shoulders start shaking, lips pressed tightly together. 

It’s only now that Jinyoung realises that Jaebeom knows full well what the fuck he’s doing and that he has this whole fucking time. 

“You asshole.” Jinyoung gasps, wondering and betrayed at the same time. Jaebeom turns his head just enough to look up at him out of the corner of his eye, crunching down on the lolly pieces again pointedly then swallowing them down. “Oh, I'm sorry, you asshole, _ hyung. _” Jaebeom’s lips quirk up into a lopsided grin and he starts to laugh. “I can’t believe you, this whole fucking time-” Jaebeom’s laughter gets harder; he rolls onto his back, cradling his stomach as his whole frame shakes with the force of his cackles. 

“Did you only- just-” He wheezes, head thumping back onto Jinyoung’s thigh with his mouth wide open when Jinyoung frustratedly screeches a yes. "How did you not realise?!" He gasps, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. 

"I was- preoccupied!" Jinyoung splutters; preoccupied with _ exactly _what Jaebeom wanted him to be in fact! Wheezing laugh finally quieting down, Jaebeom sits up. Jinyoung pouts and folds his arms, fully preparing to guilt Jaebeom into apologising for deliberately making him so fucking horny all the time, but Jaebeom doesn't start grovelling immediately, to Jinyoung's dismay. No, he instead climbs into Jinyoung's lap, cradles his face reverently between his palms and kisses him. Jinyoung squeaks, but doesn't argue, fisting both hands in Jaebeom's t-shirt and parting his lips under his questioning tongue; it tastes like cherries. 

They're both panting when they part. Jaebeom knocks their foreheads together, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

"You really are an asshole, hyung." Jinyoung grumbles breathlessly, cupping his jaw and brushing the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Jaebeom's eyes narrow a fraction and he leans back, catching Jinyoung's wrist to hold it still and turning his head to close his lips over his thumb. Jinyoung gulps, not daring to move as Jaebeom's teeth dig into his knuckle, tongue sliding over the pad of his thumb before he sucks on it with a low hum. He drags Jinyoung's hand away slowly, pulling off with a pop and a final lick over the tip, before smiling innocently at him. Jinyoung's mouth drops open, but nothing but a strangled wheeze comes out. 

"You okay there, Jinyoung-ah?" He asks; he sounds genuine enough, voice all concerned and sweet, but his glinting eyes tell another story. Jinyoung grabs a fistful of his hair and drags him forwards again, licking into his mouth and digging teeth into his bottom lip when he gasps. 

"I’m fine," Jinyoung says against his lips, though his delivery is ruined somewhat by his voice cracking, “though maybe you should show me what all the fuss is about.” Jaebeom doesn't seem to mind though, because he just groans, deep in his chest and dragged almost unwillingly out of him at the thought. He shifts, pulling himself out of Jinyoung's grip to slide to the floor, landing heavily on his knees and grabbing Jinyoung's hips to haul him to the edge of the sofa cushion; Jinyoung flails, grabbing the arm of the sofa and Jaebeom's shoulder, face heating up as he looks up at him from between his spread thighs, lips lifting into a pleased little smirk. He nuzzles into Jinyoung's thigh, dangerously close to the already prominent bulge in his jeans, but then he turns his head, lifts it, lips brushing along the fabric covering Jinyoung's zipper; barely the ghost of a touch, but enough to raise goosebumps on the back of his neck. 

"Why don't you stand up?" He rasps. Jinyoung gulps and nods, waiting for Jaebeom to shuffle back a little before wobbling to his feet. He's immediately grabbed, Jaebeom's palms sliding up the back of his thighs to reverently cup his ass, tugging him forwards half a step so he can press his lips to Jinyoung's covered cock. He sighs, breath warm even through two layers of fabric, eyelids fluttering lower when Jinyoung combs his hair back out of his eyes with trembling fingers. He keeps pressing open mouthed kisses to it, dampening the fabric, until Jinyoung, hesitantly, reaches for his belt buckle; he smiles, hands squeezing Jinyoung's ass encouragingly, so Jinyoung breathes out and undoes the buckle, dragging the leather from its loops and dropping it to the couch behind him. He undoes the button too, but one of Jaebeom's hands snatches his wrist before he can do the same to his fly; grinning cockily, he pulls Jinyoung's hand away and leans up, catching the zip with his teeth and slowly dragging it down tooth by tooth. Jinyoung, dumbfounded and painfully turned on, just stares, open mouthed, until he reaches the bottom and lets go, flashing Jinyoung a wink and slowly licking his lips. 

"Holy shit-" Jinyoung wheezes pathetically, grabbing at his hair and shoulder to keep his balance when his knees weaken. Jaebeom breathes out hard through his nose, grinning with his tongue caught between his teeth in an effort not to laugh, but he doesn't say anything, just reaches up to curl his fingers in the waistbands of Jinyoung's jeans and his boxers. He slowly drags them down over the swell of his ass, eyes dropping from Jinyoung's face to his cock as it's revealed; it's gratifying to watch his expression slacken, mouth falling wider open and tongue pushing at the corner of his mouth like he can't wait to taste. He leans forwards, hair slipping through Jinyoung’s fingers to fall into his eyes and one hand coming up to wrap around the base of Jinyoung’s cock; he twitches, breath shuddering out of gritted teeth, but he manages to stay still as Jaebeom presses a kiss to the tip of his cock, far too chaste for such a situation. His eyes flick up again, staring up at Jinyoung through loose black waves as his tongue peeks out of his mouth to curl warm and wet against his head. 

The corners of his mouth twitch up and he lets go, hand sliding back around to join the other on Jinyoung’s ass as his reddened lips close around the head, suckling gently. Jinyoung gasps, entire body tingling and heat swirling in his belly as Jaebeom hums and sways closer, sucks a bit harder then pulls back again, slowly and rhythmically bobbing his head. He keeps swallowing too, each moment of extra tightness weakening Jinyoung’s knees, but saliva still wets his lips, leaving them red and shiny.

Until Jaebeom pulls off again with a pop, licking his lips and grasping Jinyoung’s cock again. He strokes firmly from the tip to the base and back up again, twisting his hand and rubbing circles with his thumb, dragging another gasp from deep in Jinyoung’s chest, then kisses the tip again, pillowing it on his slick red pout. 

“Hyung-” Jinyoung gasps, punched out and breathless. Jaebeom hums and smiles, licking up the precum beading at the tip before swallowing him down again. He grasps Jinyoung’s wrist, dragging his hand up from his shoulder, curling his fingers under his jaw and pressing his thumb into his pink cheek; he hums, slowly pulling off until just the head is in his mouth. Jinyoung’s groan is breathless and stuttered, feeling his cock drag through Jaebeom’s mouth from the outside, his cheek hollowing as he sucks.

“Fuck, hyung,” he gasps, “you’re so good-” Jaebeom swallows again thickly, eyelids fluttering and his flush spreading in blotches down his throat, fingers digging hard into Jinyoung’s ass as he takes a deep breath and bobs forwards again, dragging Jinyoung’s hips partway to meet him. He twitches when he pushes himself further, throat spasming and a little involuntary noise vibrating through it and into Jinyoung, but he doesn’t gag or cough and Jinyoung thinks he’s about to pass out from how amazing it feels. It takes all the willpower he has to keep still and upright, panting and squeezing his eyes shut as Jaebeom pulls back a little only to go back down again, deeper and further until his nose touches Jinyoung’s skin.

One of his hands falls, releasing its vice grip on Jinyoung’s ass in favour of palming himself. Peeking through cracked eyes, Jinyoung moans, lightheaded just at the idea of Jaebeom getting off on sucking him off, let alone actually seeing it; he pulls back off again, properly this time, heaving for breath with his mouth slackening, red lips softening as he laps at the precum dribbling steadily from Jinyoung’s head. Jinyoung combs his hair back off his sweaty forehead, thumb caressing his cheek.

“You’re so good, hyung, please, I’m so close-” Jinyoung croaks, deliberately worded to test his burgeoning theory but also very much the truth. Jaebeom reacts more obviously this time with a quiet moan lost into Jinyoung’s cock and soft glossy eyes fluttering closed, the heel of his palm pressing down harder into the bulge in his sweatpants. His other hand grips Jinyoung’s cock, stroking the base while he sucks on what fits easily into his mouth, bobs shallower but more precise, tongue pressing into every sensitive spot. Jinyoung shivers, everything tensing, pressure building higher and higher. Jaebeom opens his eyes, staring up at Jinyoung almost desperately, as he swallows and moans around his mouthful and the pressure gives way; Jinyoung claps a hand to his mouth to muffle his groans, the other scrabbling at Jaebeom’s hair, tight spasms wracking him as white spots sparkle at the edges of his vision. Jaebeom stays put, hand slowing and tongue applying pressure but staying still, watching Jinyoung through heavy-lidded eyes as he shudders through his orgasm.

Jinyoung gasps, arm falling limp to his side as Jaebeom pulls off, perfectly timed to catch one final dribble of cum over his lips. He makes a show of swallowing, smirking up at Jinyoung once he’s done so, a drop of cum on the curve of his cupid’s bow rolling down onto his lower lip, where he finally licks it off; Jinyoung plops down onto the sofa with his jeans still pulled to mid-thigh, head falling back against the cushions with a pained wheeze.

“You’re actually going to kill me.” He laments. Jaebeom snickers, yanking at the waistband of Jinyoung’s jeans until they’re fully removed while Jinyoung sluggishly wriggles his boxers back up - he does not want to lose his deposit over cum stains on the couch, post-orgasm haze be damned.

“You’re welcome.” Jaebeom rasps, voice shot, climbing onto Jinyoung’s lap; Jinyoung shifts to meet him, throwing an arm around his neck to drag him into a kiss. He shivers at the taste of himself and grasps Jaebeom’s hip, guiding him closer before sliding a hand into his sweatpants. No boxers and yes, he was clearly very into sucking Jinyoung off. Jinyoung’s dick gives a painful twitch.

“Fuck, hyung-” Jinyoung mumbles as Jaebeom’s head drops to his shoulder with a gasp, his hips rutting forwards into Jinyoung’s hand, cock slippery with precum. He twists and shivers when Jinyoung squeezes gently, twisting on the upstroke, mouth wide and breath hot against Jinyoung’s shoulder; Jinyoung turns into him, pressing a kiss to his head as his hair tickles his nose and squeezing the back of his neck gently.

He tips over quickly, Jinyoung’s name coming out strangled and tailing into a moan as he spills hot and sticky over Jinyoung’s fist. Jinyoung eases him through it, smiling into his hair and grinning up at him when he catches his breath and lifts his head. He returns it sweetly, eyes soft and curving up into pretty crescents; he leans forwards, pecking Jinyoung’s lips.

“Did I live up to your expectations?” He asks, teasing and cocksure like he knows full well that the answer is an enthusiastic yes. Jinyoung scoffs and tugs his hand free, deliberately wiping as much cum off his hand and onto his sweatpants as possible in petty revenge, but he just rolls his eyes and stands up. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He says airily over his shoulder as he leaves the room, stripping off his sweatpants as he goes. Jinyoung sneers at his bare ass and gets to his feet to go wash his hands and change his own pants. 

“Can’t base a conclusion on a single experiment,” he calls back, “so I’ll need to take some repeats.” He just gets a loud laugh in return, but Jinyoung doesn’t imagine he’ll have any problems with that. 

** **

("It was Bambam's idea to play it up," Jaebeom murmurs once they’ve both changed and returned to the sitting room and he’s manhandled Jinyoung into his lap, his nose digging into his neck, "after the movie night. That actually wasn't deliberate, but the rest of it was." Jinyoung huffs, glowering at the movie playing again on Jaebeom’s laptop. 

"Why do you eat ice cream like you're sucking dick then?" He asks, unimpressed. Jaebeom snickers and squeezes him around the waist. 

"Well, when you like doing something…" He trails off, voice lilting suggestively. Jinyoung reaches back and prods whatever soft tissue he can reach. “Alright, alright, when I noticed you staring I _ might _have milked it a little.” Jinyoung sighs.

"I hate you." He grumbles. Jaebeom snorts. 

"No you don't." He says, far too confident and cheerful. 

"No," Jinyoung concedes reluctantly, “I just wish I did.” Jaebeom giggles into his neck. 

"Now that I can believe.") 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! let me know your thoughts and if u want any more of this nonsense lol either down below in the comments or on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles/)!! <3<3


End file.
